Don't you want me?
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Kurt y Blaine estan saliendo. Pero Blaine no cree que pueda aceptar un tercero en la relación. ¿Que hará Kurt?
1. La hija del director

**Disclaimer****: Glee no me pertenece. Si fuera así: haría que Blain y Kurt se pasaran para el otro lado y hagan un trío conmigo. (Dios, esta serie me esta afectando…) **

**Este fic se sitúa unos días después del capítulo 16 de la segunda temporada, luego de que Blain besara a Kurt y decidieran tener una relación (Ay, me muero del amor :M)**

**Don't you want me?**

La hija del director

- Oye, tranquilízate, no puede ser tan difícil como los maestros lo hacen parecer…

- ¿Y si lo es? No puedo dejar de sacar notas sobresalientes, mi padre me mataría…

- Kurt – lo cortó el otro – Tus notas son fantásticas y tu padre no te haría nada si repruebas un estúpido examen de Matemática.

El ojiazul suspiró intentando calmarse y le sonrió al otro muchacho.

Sinceramente, ya no sabía que sería de su vida si Blain no estuviera a su lado diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Se sentía un poco patético sintiendo que dependía de otra persona, pero eso era, exactamente, lo que el amor causaba dentro de cada uno. Daba igual. Si ese era el precio que debía pagar por su reciente relación con el morocho, no había ningún problema. Podría ser Blain-dependiente y aún así, seguir feliz de que todo se desenvolviera como lo había hecho.

No habían ganado las regionales pero tenían mucho por delante. Concursos locales, conciertos por gusto, quedaban muchas personas quienes no conocían quienes eran Los Warblers y eso no estaba permitido, según los exigentes criterios de Kurt.

Pero, por ahora, el Hummel tenía otra cosa por la cual preocuparse: las odiosas matemáticas. Estaban a minutos de entrar a dar un parcial de ecuaciones de segundo grado, terriblemente aborrecidas por ambos cantantes, aunque a Blain se le dieran mejor que a él.

- Todo saldrá bien – lo reconfortó el morocho – Si terminamos antes de dos horas podemos ir por allí antes de que comience el ensayo con los Warblers.

- Entonces no me importará hacer todo mal pero rápido – contestó el de piel más clara.

Blain rió melodiosamente.

- Tómate tu tiempo. No iré a ningún lado sin ti.

Ah, que bien que le hicieron esas palabras. Él tampoco iría a ningún lado sin él…

Aunque eso cambió drásticamente una vez que estuvieron dentro del aula.

El director de la Academia Dalton se posicionó frente a todos los alumnos y los miró con dureza. El maestro de matemáticas se mantenía temeroso y distante a su lado.

- Alumnos – comenzó el hombre – Hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a una persona que verán por un tiempo dentro de la academia. Por el plazo de 7 días, ella analizará esta institución y dará un veredicto tanto de los concurrentes como de las instalaciones al terminar el plazo de su estadía. Espero que la traten bien ya que ella es mi hija.

Silencio sepulcral por parte de los estudiantes.

- Aria, ya puedes pasar.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando pasar a una mujer con la sonrisa igual o más grande que la de Rachel. Bueno, eso había pensado Kurt al verla. Pensándolo mejor, tenía varios rasgos que la hacían un poco similar.

Vestía con una corta pollera tableada de color negro junto con una camisa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, la cual resaltaba sus… atributos. Las botas tampoco estaban mal… en sí, era una muchacha bonita de cabello castaño y largo. Si no hubiera sido gay, estaba seguro que Kurt se fijaría en ella.

- Bien – continuó el director. - Ella es Aria Dalton, estudiante del Instituto de Psicología y ayudante de cátedra de su profesor. Espero que la hagan sentir bien.

Varios chicos empezaron a susurrar cosas entre sí. Era como si estuviera otra vez frente a adolescentes que vieran por primera vez a Santana o a Brittany, se volvían locos por ellas.

Miró a Blain con la esperanza de que no estuviera susurrando cosas también pero cualquier miedo fue despejado al ver que él estaba observando directamente a su dirección. Le sonrió y él le correspondió. Ah, esas mariposas…

- Aria necesitará quien le muestra la escuela. Ya que ésta es la última hora, deberá ser ahora. El examen de matemática puede retrasarse una clase para quien sea el guía. ¿Alguien se ofrece?

Varias manos se alzaron en el aire aunque cualquier designio fue detenido por la chica, quien dio un paso al frente con altitud digna de Rachel.

- Quiero que Kurt me enseñe la academia.

Kurt, quien se había mostrado ajeno a la charla desde que había encontrado los ojos de Blain sobre él, se giró para mirar a la chica. ¿Había escuchado mal o ella había dicho su nombre?

- Hummel, es buena decisión. Tú eres relativamente nuevo, puedes explicarle bien lo que has sentido al transferirte aquí. – apoyó el padre. – Bueno, vayan.

El chico lo dudó por un momento hasta que reaccionó. Se levantó lentamente y le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Blain, quien se la devolvió cargada con la misma confusión.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa siquiera, Aria corrió a su lado y le sujetó la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en su rostro.

- ¡Vamos Kurt! – y dicho esto, lo arrastró fuera del salón, dejando a más de uno boquiabierto… inclusive a Blain.

.

- Disculpa pero ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

La pregunta resonó tímidamente en los pasillos desiertos de Dalton.

Aria volvió sus enorme ojos oscuros hacia él y le sonrió por, tal vez, décima sexta vez.

- Yo te conozco a ti. – respondió juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras continuaba avanzando.

Kurt esperó unos segundos y prosiguió:

- ¿No piensas decirme de donde?

- ¿Importa? – preguntó la mujer con simpatía.

- Para mi sí - ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué podía aparecer de la nada y tratarlo como si lo conociera de toda la vida?

Ella se sentó en un banco que encontró en uno de los pasillos y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Él le hizo caso guardando distancia.

Siempre acompañada por la enorme sonrisa, Aria comenzó:

- Hace un año, pedí a mi padre que me llevara a esos concursos de modelaje que se hacen en otras ciudades. Para ver algo distinto. Y el muy tonto compró entradas para un concurso de canto. – se rió. Tenía que admitir que era adorable – Llegamos y vimos a los grupos. Debo decir que ninguno era bueno salvo uno … New Directions ¿te suena?

Kurt no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Qué si le sonaba? Por favor.

- ¡Me encantó! Quedé completamente enamorada de sus voces, la coreografía, la energía… ¡todo!

Ni bien avanzaba la conversación, Kurt se iba emocionando más. ¡Ella era fan de Nuevas Direcciones! Mercedes se moriría cuando le contara.

- En el programa estaban todos sus nombres y cuando leí el tuyo recordé haberte visto cantando junto con ese grupo de animadoras… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- Los Cheerios – dijo Kurt para refrescarle la memoria.

- ¡Ese! También me había gustado, cantas como para comerte – comentó Aria sin ningún pudor. – Cuando te vi en el concurso, cantando con New Directions, ¡Dios! Casi me da un paro.

¿Un paro? Eso fue lo que casi invade al Hummel. ¿Esa chica era seguidora de él? ¿Le gustaba su voz? Guau, era demasiado real como ser verdad. O sea, sabía que cantaba bien, en el Club Glee y los Warblers siempre se lo decían, pero escucharlo de otro lado… lo hacía sentirse realizado.

- Cuando supe que estabas aquí, no dudé dos veces. Quise venir a conocerte. Es un honor, Kurt Hummel. – terminó sujetando su mano y estrechándola con algo parecido a respeto. Algo que Kurt le devolvió con una sonrisa gigante plasmada en su rostro.

- Igualmente, Aria Dalton.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron hablando, simplemente disfrutaron la compañía del otro. Era una simple adolescente de 19 años la cual parecía una mujer en su manera de expresarse, daba placer entablar una conversación con ella.

De un instante a otro, sus oscuros ojos se abrieron y se levantó de un salto del banco.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Había exclamado - ¿Dónde esta la sala de ensayo de Los Warblers?

Kurt la señaló con el dedo.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! – exclamó volviendo a sujetar su mano y tirándolo hacia la dirección indicada.

¿Y ahora que sucedería?

.

**:M**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Es mi primer fic de Glee con la pareja que más me gusta (L) Espero que les guste :) **

**Vamos a tener a este personaje alterno pero… bueno, tendrán que leer para saber qué rol cumplirá en la historia. **

**Dejen reviews, por favor, realmente quisiera saber si les gustó la idea :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. Animal

**Disclaimer****: Glee no me pertenece. Si fuera así: haría que Blain y Kurt se pasaran para el otro lado y hagan un trío conmigo. (Dios, esta serie me esta afectando…) **

**Este fic se sitúa unos días después del capítulo 16 de la segunda temporada, luego de que Blain besara a Kurt y decidieran tener una relación (Ay, me muero del amor :M)**

**Don't you want me?**

Animal

El silencio de la elegante sala se vio interrumpido por el rugido estrepitoso de la puerta abriéndose.

Aria entró con entusiasmo mientras que Kurt la siguió con recato. ¿Y ahora que se supone que harían? Ni siquiera le había mostrado el 2% de la escuela; si el director se esteraba de ello, seguramente le haría pasar un mal rato por no haber atendido a su hija como se debía.

- ¿No tienen un reproductor por aquí? – quiso saber ella, observando la totalidad de la sala.

- Sí, arriba de aquel mueble. ¿Por qué?

La muchacha se volvió hacia él, sonriente. Definitivamente, la sonrisa era algo que venía incluido con ella de forma irrefutable.

- ¿Cantarías un dueto conmigo? – preguntó batiendo las pestañas.

Kurt abrió la boca aunque no dijo nada por unos momentos. ¿Eso realmente estaba pasando…?

- ¡Por favor! Papá me pasó la lista de canciones que cantan los Warblers y una es de mis favoritas. ¿Podríamos…?

El Hummel sonrió.

- Ni siquiera lo preguntes.

La Dalton lo imitó.

- Tú primero, bombón - Dijo antes de guiñar uno de sus azules ojos.

No pasaron ni 5 segundos más sin que sonara una guitarra eléctrica.

Inmediatamente, Kurt se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, metiéndose completamente en el papel.

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Aria se soltó del agarre y lo rodeó con pasos lentos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal_

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

Ninguno tuvo mejor idea que darle un poco de movimiento a la coreo y se subieron a la enorme mesa que había en el centro del salón, siempre sin dejar de mirarse.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

El Hummel se acercó a la chica y permitió que el ritmo de los dedos de ella le fueran desabotonando la camisa del uniforme de Dalton mientras continuaba entonando:

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide_

La mujer le quitó el saco con pasión.

_I do it every time  
You're killin' me now!  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you_

De algo estaban seguros; sus voces juntas sonaban magníficas. Perfectamente cronometradas, cada una con su propio registro de voz, cantando por primera vez una canción que sonaba como si la hubieran ensayando por días y días enteros. ¿Qué significaba eso?

_Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

.

- Oigan chicos, ¿Qué es eso que se escucha?

Todos los Warblers detuvieron su andar para intentar oír lo que había señalado David.

- Parece que viene de la sala mayor – comentó Blain atento.

Apresuraron la marcha hasta llegar a su sala de ensayos en donde abrieron la puerta y la música invadió todos sus sentidos.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

Los Warblers quedaron atónitos, aunque eso era poco. Es decir, ¿Quién no quedaría así si encontraban a uno de los más talentosos de los suyos y a la hija del director cantando "Animal" mientras se golpeaban con almohadones sobre uno de los sillones?

Al terminar la canción ambos cayeron sentados sobre los cojines, riendo sin parar, sin notar aún la presencia de todo el coro masculino.

- ¡Eso estuvo genial! – exclamó Aria lanzándose a abrazar al Hummel.

El entrecejo de Blain se juntó inmediatamente luego de ver eso. ¿Qué demonios…?

- Realmente – acotó uno de los miembros del consejo de los Warblers logrando que la vista de ambos adolescentes se volviera – Eso estuvo genial. Nunca habíamos escuchado un dueto de la canción "Animal" con una chica.

- Eso es porque en nuestra escuela no se aceptan mujeres – dijo Blain de forma dura mientras mantenía los ojos puestos en Kurt y en la cercanía que presentaba con Aria.

El ojiazul notó la dureza de la mirada de su pareja y pareció notar la escena por primera vez. Con cuidado y delicadeza, apartó a Aria de su agarre y se acomodó las mangas de su camisa notando por primera vez que no tenía su saco puesto. ¿A dónde había quedado y en que momento se la habían quitado?

Aria sonrió tiernamente y fue hacia los integrantes del consejo con un pensamiento firme surcando su mente.

Mientras tanto, Kurt continuaba sentado en el sillón, mirando el suelo, algo avergonzado. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba inquisidoramente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó en voz baja, con un tono casi lastimero.

- Nada importante – respondió él, mintiendo un poco. – Solo… cantábamos un dueto. – Miró a su novio y pareció entender su mirada – Blain, ¿es en serio? Solo me interesa estar contigo, y lo sabes bien.

El muchacho suspiró hondo y se forzó a sonreír.

- Sí, es que… me da un poco de celos que cantes un dueto con otra persona que no sea yo…

Kurt se arrimó hacia su cuerpo riendo por su tontería.

- Eres el único con el que quiero cantar… por siempre.

Blain sonrió con él y le tomó la mano con ternura. No estaba muy seguro si Kurt sabía cuanto le encantaba que le dijera eso.

.

**:)**

**YYYYYY? Que pareció? No di mucha información pero esta historia seguirá y seguirá :)**

**Espero reviews, lectores, díganme si les gustó el capítulo por favor :)**

**¡Besos enormes! **

**Hikari x Takeru. **


	3. Puedo llegar a matarte

**Don't you want me?**

"Puedo llegar a matarte"

- ¡Como extrañaba al Glee Club!

El rostro de Kurt se iluminó ni bien estacionaron el auto frente a la entrada principal de su ex -escuela.

Dentro de ella había vivido los momentos más difíciles de su adolescencia pero también los más felices –antes de conocer a Blain, por supuesto- solo gracias a Glee y al Sr. Shue. Estaba emocionado de visitarlos, hacía mucho tiempo que no concurría a uno de sus ensayos. Pero ahora que ya no eran más "competencia", no le veía nada de malo.

Blain, por su parte, estaba feliz de ver a su novio tan emocionado por algo que no fuera Aria y su fabulosa voz. Sí, lo admitía: estaba un poco celoso. Pero, como Kurt mismo había dicho: ¿de una chica? Por favor, ambos sabían que eran gays y que no se fijarían en otra persona que no fueran ellos. Hecho que lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

- Entonces, ¿me envías un mensaje y te vengo a buscar o…?

- No es necesario – se apuró a decir el menor moviendo sus manos – Luego de aquí iré con Rachel y Mercedes al centro comercial. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una salida.

- ¿O sea que esas dos chicas te arrebatarán de mis brazos por una tarde entera? – exageró el morocho, mostrándose indignado de forma juguetona.

- Prometo que mañana me tendrás para ti solo, ¿está bien?

- Está bien, es un trato – contestó Blain antes de depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios como señal de despedida – Pórtate bien. – bromeó.

- Está de más decirlo – rió el Hummel, bajando del auto y cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Al ver que su querido chico se alejaba, él respiró hondo. Esperaba no encontrarse con el terror caminante que lo había hecho cambiarse de escuela. Si lo hacía… no sabría cómo reaccionar.

.

¡KURT!

El gritó de Rachel retumbó por la sala de ensayos del coro, haciendo que todos los integrantes de Glee volvieran sus cabezas, emocionados.

- ¡Heme aquí! – exclamó Kurt haciendo una 'pose diva', como a él le gustaba decir.

Nuevamente, varias integrantes del grupo gritaron y corrieron a abrazar al muchacho. Mercedes, Quinn y Rachel fueron las que lo marearon con todas las preguntas y comentarios de 'no sabía qué'. A su tiempo, los chicos también se acercaron a saludarlo con abrazos y apretones de manos.

- Espero que vuelvas para quedarte – comentó Finn al sonreírle de lado.

- Ya lo hablamos en casa, eso es una posibilidad…

- ¿Que hay un pozo en tu casa? – preguntó Brittany al escuchar eso.

El Hummel rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Espera – lo frenó Santana - ¿Volver? ¿Finn está diciendo que vas a volver a McKenly?

- Mi hermanastro dice idioteces – replicó él mirándolo reprobatoriamente – Pero es una posibilidad y no, no hay un pozo en mi casa, Brit'.

- Eso es genial – replicó Mike desde su lugar.

- Completamente – apremió Puck, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

Kurt sonrió ante sus amigos. Como los había extrañado…

.

- Oye, sigue en pie nuestra salida de compras, ¿verdad? – preguntaba Mercedes luego de terminar el ensayo con el coro, mientras sacaba las cosas de su casillero y miraba a su mejor amigo.

- Claro que si, Rachel no deja de taladrarme la cabeza con que quiere un nuevo vestido para reconquistar a Finn – dijo él observando el pasillo e intentando reconocer las caras de algunos que caminaban por allí.

- ¿Y qué dijo Blain sobre eso? ¿Se enojó por que le quitemos a su novio toda una tarde?

- Lo tomó bastante bien pero le prometí toda mi tarde de mañana. A veces Blain puede ser tan… posesivo…

- ¿Blain? ¡Oh, la mariposa consiguió un compañerito!

Esa voz heló por completo a Kurt. No podía ser…

- Hola nenita – saludó Karofsky con su misma pose de altitud y arrogancia.

Kurt tragó pesado y se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

- Vete de aquí Karofsky – ordenó Mercedes inmediatamente tras cerrar su casillero – No queremos que te nos acerques…

- Pero si no hice nada – se disculpó el muchacho en tono de burla sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de Kurt con desafío – Pero dime… ¿al fin conseguiste a alguien, nenita…? ¿Es igual de marica que tú?

- Eso a ti no te interesa – replicó Kurt, enfadado. Podía soportar que se metiera con él pero no iba a permitir que hablara mal de Blain.

- Oh, esa no es forma de contestar… - respondió el jugador de fútbol avanzando un poco.

- Kurt, vámonos de aquí – dijo Mercedes al ver por dónde iba la conversación.

- ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso? – continuó enfrentando el chico, ignorando completamente lo dicho por su amiga.

- ¿Así que me haces frente, eh marica? – exclamó Karofsky empujando a Kurt contra el casillero de la muchacha, quien se asustó.

- Ni siquiera vales la pena como para pelear contigo – escupió el Hummel con odio.

"_Ay Dios"_ pensó Mercedes al ver como el puño de Karofsky volaba hasta el estómago de su amigo.

- ¡KURT!

El más grande estaba por encestar otro golpe cuando sintió un dolor horrible en su ojo izquierdo. Sin saber cómo, cayó al suelo sin poder sostenerse y percibió otro golpe, esta vez en su mandíbula. Y otro, y otro y otro…

- ¡Blain, no!

Ni Kurt ni Mercedes sabían de donde había salido el muchacho de Dalton, lo único que sabían era que estaba dándole una golpiza bien merecida a Karofsky.

- ¡Blain, basta!

La gente de los pasillos se arremolinó alrededor de la pelea y Sam y Puckerman aparecieron.

- ¡Eh, amigo, basta!

Ambos sujetaron al Anderson por los brazos y lo alejaron del malherido Karofsky, quien quedó en el suelo lamentándose el daño hecho. Aún así, Blain continuó intentando soltarse. Parecía dispuesto a volver y seguir matando a golpes al jugador de fútbol.

- ¡Puedo llegar a matarte si te acercas otra vez a Kurt, ¿entendiste idiota? – le gritó, fuera de sí.

- Será mejor que se vayan antes de que venga Figgins – comentó Sam a ambos muchachos.

- Tienes razón, vamos Blain – apremió el Hummel tomando el brazo de su novio, pero él no parecía tener intenciones de irse, sino que miraba a su adversario en el suelo con la respiración agitada y los puños cerrados. - ¡Blain!

Éste pareció despertar y giró la cabeza para mirar los llorosos ojos de Kurt.

- ¡Váyanse de aquí! – los empujó Puck, por lo que ambos salieron a toda prisa del establecimiento educativo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

.

Diez minutos después, y una vez estando dentro del auto, ambos fueron envueltos por el silencio. Kurt no sabía qué decir y Blain continuaba respirando irregularmente, con mucha bronca contenida.

- ¿C-como se te ocurre hacer eso? – susurró Kurt un poco asustado.

- ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera! – se exaltó el otro, pasando sus manos por su cabello – Te golpeó, y si no llegaba allí, te hubiese golpeado otra vez, ¿¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo! ¿Por qué no te fuiste al verlo?

- Es q-que…

- ¿Qué, Kurt? – incitó Blain sin entenderlo. ¿Qué razón podía haberlo mantenido al lado de esa bestia acosadora? ¿Qué cosa había hecho que se quedara allí para que lo lastimaran?

- Estaba hablando mal de ti… - murmuró sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

El líder de los Warblers respiró hondo un par de veces más y pareció calmarse. ¿Por él…?

- ¿Q-que…?

- Estaba por decir cosas malas de ti y yo lo enfrenté – expresó con la voz temblorosa.

Su novio cerró los labios por la impresión y bajó los hombros. Luego, extendió los brazos y abrazó a su pareja atrayéndolo para que se sentara más cerca en los asientos del auto. Le acarició el cabello con tranquilidad mientras él mismo se tranquilizaba.

- Tonto… muchas gracias… pero la próxima vez no corras esos riesgos por mí, me importa nada que un ignorante como él diga lo que quiera sobre mí… pero tú podrías haber salido lastimado…

Kurt asintió entre la prisión de los brazos del otro y correspondió el abrazo, aliviado de que Blain hubiera llegado en el momento indicado. Su salvador.

**.**

**Y? Gustó o no gustó? :)**

**A ver si me dejan un par de reviewcitos más que en los otros capis :P**

**Y no, esta Aria no salió de esa serie XD Sino de una de Anime :) Y amo ese nombre :M**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. Un poco harto

**Don't you want me?**

Un poco harto

- ¡Por Dios, Blain, ¿Qué te sucedió?

El grito de Aria retumbó por toda la sala de ensayos mientras el aludido escondía su cabeza, avergonzado. Estaba harto de que todos le preguntaran lo mismo. Sin que pudiera haberlo evitado, un codo de Karofsky había golpeado su rostro cuando él lo había tirado para golpearlo y un pequeño moretón se dejaba ver al lado de su ojo derecho.

Kurt se sentía horrible. Su chico había sido lastimado por culpa suya y ahora andaba enfrentándose a todo el mundo con una sonrisa y el mismo argumento cada cinco minutos: "no es nada, simplemente me tropecé, no duele…" aunque el Hummel sabía que sí. Él había sido encargado de limpiarle el poco rastro de sangre que le había quedado y presenciado las quejas de Blain sobre que ardía.

- No es nada Aria, simplemente me tropecé…

- Kurt, no me dijiste nada de esto anoche – regañó la mujer, mirando acusadoramente al menor.

- ¿Que anoche qué…? – murmuró Blain mirando a su novio.

- Oh, espero que no te moleste – se adelantó la muchacha – Pero tenía una duda sobre algo de la escuela y, de paso, le pregunté sobre un nuevo dueto que tengo en mente ¡te va a encantar! – esta vez se dirigió a Kurt mientras unía sus manos, emocionada – la canción se llama…

El ruido que hizo la silla al arrastrarse contra el piso de madera calló todo intento de Aria para hablar. Ambos miraron a Blain con ojos confundidos, mientras que éste simplemente levantó sus cosas y se retiró del salón.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – quiso saber la chica, sin entender.

Kurt, por su parte, comprendió perfectamente. _Estaba en problemas. _

Corrió detrás de su novio quien ya iba bajando las escaleras de manera apresurada.

- Blain, ¡Blain!

Él ni se inmutó.

- ¡Detente por favor!

El Anderson frenó su andar, sorprendiendo al otro y se giró para enfrentarlo. Lo observó con rostro serio y profundo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó secamente.

A Kurt se le encogió el corazón.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Qué… que hice para que te enojes?

- ¿Qué hiciste? Mm, veamos, no lo sé, porque no se lo preguntas a Aria esta noche, cuando hablen de nuevo… ¡o ya se! Cuando estén por ensayar ese nuevo dueto, pregúntale…

- Blain, ya te lo he dicho. Es una chica. ¡Soy gay! No tienes porque ponerte celos-

- Ya lo sé, Kurt, sé que no tengo porqué… pero eso no quita que _los sienta igual._ Y estoy un poco harto… y me duele…

El rostro de Kurt se contrajo en una expresión de dolor al pensar que él estaba haciendo sufrir a quien más quería.

- O-oye, eso no es…

- ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así… – se dio por vencido Blain, negando con la cabeza – Nos vemos.

Y se fue.

Se fue… dejando a Kurt al borde del llanto.

.

-¡Así que aquí estas! – exclamó Aria, feliz por haber encontrado nuevamente a su ídolo – No apareciste más en la sala y yo… pensé que… ¿estás llorando?

El chico negó con la cabeza sin alejarla de sus piernas contraídas contra su cuerpo. _Claro que no_ pensó Aria, irónicamente. Se sentó a su lado en la escalera y le refregó la espalda con cariño.

- ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntame…

Kurt negó nuevamente con la cabeza, rehusándose siquiera a mirarla. Era horrible cuando lloraba; los ojos se le ponían colorados y sus mejillas también. Un tremendo desastre.

- ¿Fue Blain? Si fue él, yo misma voy y lo golpeo – replicó la Dalton elevando un puño, de forma graciosa. Aunque no causó nada de risa en Kurt. – Vamos, deja de llorar…

Él levantó su rostro lentamente y se limpió las lágrimas inmediatamente. Le daba vergüenza.

- E-es que… él se enojó conmigo, él… esta celoso porque canto contigo…

- Esa es una tremenda idiotez.

- No, no lo es – negó el Hummel volviendo a derramar lágrimas - ¡Yo también me enojaría si él cantara con otro o… o… o si hablara con otra persona a la noche! ¡Me enojaría! Y ni siquiera me puse a pensar en eso cuando hablaba contigo…

- Oye, cálmate. Tendría que confiar más en ti si se enoja por esas cosas…

- Él confía… así como yo confío en él… pero que confíe no significa que no duela – dijo recitando la idea que le transmitió su novio anteriormente. Y lo hizo sentir aún peor.

Aria lo pensó por unos momentos y luego sonrió.

- Si te sientes así, entonces debes ir y disculparte.

Kurt la volvió a ver aún sollozando. ¿Aceptaría sus disculpas?

.

Abrió la puerta maldiciendo a quien lo había obligado a dejar de ver su película favorita en una noche de nevada como esa. No le apetecía hablar con nadie; daba gracias al cielo que sus padres estuvieran fuera de la ciudad…

Pero al abrir la puerta, bajo la leve tormenta de nieve, encontró una pequeña figura tiritante que no pudo ignorar.

- ¿Kurt?

- H-hola. – tiritó el chico con la voz lejana por el frío.

- ¡Oh, por Dios, entra!

Blain sujetó el brazo de su chico y lo empujó contra sí para que se refugiara de la nieve. Solo a él se le ocurría salir de un lugar con reparo para meterse bajo una tormenta. Estaba helado.

- ¿Qué no viste la tormenta que hay? Ven aquí – lo llevó hasta un sillón posicionado frente a su chimenea y le quitó el abrigo mojado. El menor continuaba tiritando. – Te traeré una manta.

Subió a toda prisa a su habitación. Quitó la frazada de su cama y la llevó rápidamente escaleras abajo. Envolvió a Kurt en ella, escuchando el silencio que él profería.

Se arrodilló a su lado y observó su pálido rostro, el cual se mantenía expectante a cualquier cosa que hiciera. Profiriendo un suspiro, estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla derecha. Congelada.

Sonrió levemente.

- Que bonito regalo me trajo la nieve – logró que él sonriera también - ¿Por qué viniste? Allí afuera debe hacer, por lo menos, 3 grados bajo cero.

- Yo… quería disculparme – contestó Kurt levantando una de sus manos y apoyándola sobre la que Blain tenía sobre su rostro. – Por lo de Aria… no me puse en tu lugar y yo también me enojaría si tú hiciera eso…

El Warbler se mantuvo callado por un buen rato hasta que negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de su novio para abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Yo también lo siento. No tendría que haberte tratado como te traté. Pero… me puse celoso…

- Lo siento – repitió nuevamente el otro desde su lugar dentro de los brazos de Blain. Levantó la cabeza y sus rostros quedaron separados por unos cuantos milímetros – Tienes que saber… que te quiero solo a ti….

Blain asintió, enternecido, y acarició sus cabellos.

- Y, aunque sea celoso… tú eres lo que más quiero – respondió el moreno sujetando su mano. – Y ahora sé que estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por mí, ¡mira que venir bajo esa tormenta! – ambos rieron ante el comentario y se miraron profundamente cuando dejaron de proferir carcajadas.

La distancia desapareció y ambos se fundieron en un beso tranquilo. Los labios de Blain acariciaron delicadamente los de Kurt y sus manos se aferraron a su cintura. Kurt pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo aún más -si eso era posible- hacia sí.

Pronto, el frío que sintió al estar bajo la tormenta de nieve se desvaneció por completo. Las manos de Blain lograron eso.

La cobija ya no fue necesaria por lo que el propietario de ella la quitó lentamente del cuerpo de su amado, el cual no oponía resistencia al estar desabotonando la camisa de pijama de Blain.

No supieron en qué momento el beso se volvió más demandante, más feroz, más apasionado. Tampoco supieron cuando la parte de arriba de sus ropas cayó al suelo y sus manos se despegaron de los lugares en donde estaban descansando para explorar exhaustivamente el cuerpo del otro.

La boca de Blain se despegó de la de Kurt y comenzó un camino de besos hasta el cuello de él, en donde succionó en algunas partes, logrando arrancarle suaves suspiros al Hummel.

Kurt se sentía en el cielo. Los labios de Blain continuaban bajando mientras él sentía una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo, más precisamente allí abajo…

En un momento dado, los besos de Blain se detuvieron y no lo sintió más contra su cuerpo.

El castaño abrió los ojos, temeroso de que se hubiera arrepentido, y lo encontró mirando su estómago, destilando odio por sus pupilas. Un par de ojos claros se volvieron tristes y bajó la mirada también para encontrarse con su propia piel adornada por un enorme moretón con contrastes en color verde y morado.

El puño de Blain se cerró casi intuitivamente mientras cerraba los ojos, en un vano intento de contener su rabia.

- Debería haberlo matado – murmuró con rencor.

Sintió un suave toque en su rostro y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen de su novio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sino que Kurt se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, con una intensidad mayor al beso de antes.

Blain continuó con su recorrido por el torso de su novio; mientras tanto acariciaba con tremendo cuidado la zona dañada del estómago.

Kurt sintió que había llegado el momento. Ese por el cual había peleado con su padre para que no le diera 'la charla', por el cual se había negado a escuchar y ahora se sentía, extrañamente, totalmente preparado. Porque estaba seguro de que, con Blain, todo sería perfecto.

**.**

**:O **

**Los dejo con las gaaaaanas ;)**

**¡Besos enormes! **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	5. Estoy enamorado de su hijo

**Don't you want me?**

"Estoy enamorado de su hijo"

Blaine sabía que su cama no era muy grande, y siempre les había exigido a sus padres que le compraran una nueva. Pero en ese momento, con Kurt abrazado a él, disfrutando la cercanía y el calor, no podía considerarla más perfecta.

Ambos estaban tapados por las sábanas y entrelazados por culpa de sus piernas. Los párpados de Kurt se mantenían cerrados mientras que Blaine pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, rostro y cuello, haciéndole mimos para que se quedara dormido. (N/A: MAS TIERNO! T-T)

Ninguno de los dos había pensado que podía ser tan perfecto.

El hecho de que fueran hombres no había afectado en nada, es más, había sido aún más excitante. El roce de sus cuerpos, las caricias constantes, los besos y las palabras de cariño… simplemente perfecto.

La cabeza que descansaba en el hombro desnudo de Blaine se levantó lentamente para mirar a su novio. Era una imagen adorable, o al menos eso había pensado el Anderson. Kurt despeinado, sonrojado y desnudo. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Besó su frente y Kurt hizo lo suyo besando el cuello de su "almohada". Luego, se volvió a acomodar en su pecho y se dispuso a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando también encontrar a Blaine en sus sueños.

.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando un par de ojos azules se enfocaron en la habitación. Por una milésima de segundo se sintió perdido pero le bastó sentir el brazo de Blaine alrededor de su cintura para que volviera a la realidad. Aspiró el hipnótico aroma de la piel de su chico y volvió a cerrar los ojos, convenciéndose una vez más que estaba donde debía estar.

Aunque, de pronto, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y lo hizo alterarse hasta tal punto de levantarse de golpe, despertando así a su novio.

- Mm… ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber Blaine, adormilado, pasando sus puños cerrados por sus ojos.

- Tus padres – contestó el Hummel – Oh por Dios, ¿si nos vieron? ¿Y si están aquí? ¿Y si me odian?

- Kurt – lo cortó el morocho, sujetándolo de la cintura para que se volviera a acostar – Tranquilízate, mis padres se fueron de viaje y vuelven pasado mañana; y no te van a odiar: ya les hablé de ti y se alegraron mucho de que al fin salga con alguien.

- ¿Si? – Se emocionó él - ¿No me odiarán?

- Creo que no; te adorarán, eres todo lo que podrían pedir en un yerno. – Alegó sonriendo – Ahora ven, sigamos durmiendo. Es sábado y hoy te quiero todo para mí.

Se acostaron mirándose el uno al otro y entrelazaron sus manos por debajo de las cobijas.

- Yo no le he podido decir a papá. Está tan emocionado por cumplir meses de casados con Carol y por llevarla de paseo que nunca me deja terminar de hablar.

- ¿Quieres que se lo digamos juntos? – interrumpió Blaine de pronto.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? – se sorprendió Kurt.

- Me ofendes, claro que sí.

- Entonces acepto. ¿Cuándo quieres que se lo digamos?

- ¿Te parece hoy?

- ¿Hoy? – se extrañó Kurt.

- Sí, dijiste que esta noche hay reunión del Club Glee y me invitaste también. Supongo que puedo ir un rato antes y hablar con tus padres antes de que se vayan y, voluntariamente, dejen que ustedes hagan explotar la casa.

- Sería fantástico – expresó el Hummel, abrazándose a él otra vez – Gracias.

Blaine besó la coronilla de su amante y sonrió. Tenía que aceptar una verdad inminente: el hecho de hablar con Burt y decirle que le robaría a su hijo lo intimidaba un poco.

.

- Bien chicos, nos vamos ya – dijo Carol colgándose una pequeña cartera, regalo de bodas de su nuevo hijastro.

- ¿Ya? – Preguntó Kurt, nervioso, mirando la hora - ¿No tenían reservación para las nueve?

- El tráfico es un asco a esta hora, es mejor salir un rato antes – contestó su padre sujetando las llaves del auto.

- ¡No, esperen!, es que… - comenzó a decir el Hummel atropelladamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo? – preguntó Carol con el mismo amor maternal que había tenido con él desde que había comenzado a salir con Burt.

- Eh…

Justo a tiempo. El timbre sonó a la mitad de la oración por lo que Kurt señaló la puerta como si fuera la respuesta y fue abrir. Allí afuera, parado con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba Blaine.

- Pasa, por favor – invitó Kurt rápidamente. Si bien la tormenta se había detenido, aún así hacia mucho frio como para estar parado a la intemperie.

Blaine se adentró dentro del recibidor y agradeció cuando el menor tomó su abrigo. Desde el living, el matrimonio miraba con curiosidad la escena y Finn sacaba conclusiones sobre lo que podría ser, una charla productiva.

Kurt volvió y guió a su novio frente a sus padres, quienes lo saludaron como siempre lo hacían cada vez que el Anderson iba a su casa a hacer alguna tarea, cenar o ver alguna película.

- Hola Blaine, ¿Cómo estás? – sonrió Carol abrazándolo con cariño. Ese chico le caía bien.

- Todo en orden Carol; Burt – saludó estrechando una mano con la del padre de su obsesión.

Luego de haber hecho lo mismo con Finn, se dispuso a hablar.

- No es mi intención quitarles mucho de su tiempo, solo quisiera comunicarles algo.

- Dinos – apremió Burt.

Blaine paseó su vista por ambos antes de despegar sus labios.

- Estoy enamorado de su hijo.

Kurt pasó saliva y miró a su padre y a Carol. La mujer tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, eso solo indicaba lo obvio.

- ¡Como me alegro! – Exclamó abrazando a los dos adolescentes – Hacen una bonita pareja. ¿No lo creen Burt, Finn?

- Ellos saben lo que pienso – comentó Finn sonriendo levemente. Por su puesto él nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy demostrativo pero estaba extremadamente contento con la idea de que su hermanastro fuera por fin feliz.

Pero había una persona que aún no había dicho nada. Todos los ojos se posaron expectantes en el rostro del hombre de la casa, quien se mantenía absorto.

- ¿Papá? – probó de llamar Kurt.

Burt sostuvo la mirada sobre Blaine por unos interminables momentos más y luego soltó el aire.

- Supongo que ya lo sabía. Kurt vive hablando de ti – le dijo con complicidad escondida – Y… sí, creo que ya me lo iba figurando… - colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su nuevo yerno y se acercó un poco más para hablarle cara a cara – Te lo encargo mucho. Es un muchacho muy atolondrado…

- ¡Papá!

- … pero es una excelente persona. – terminó agregando. – Cuídalo bien. Y si lo llegas a hacer sufrir… no me importará que él te quiera, ¿está bien?

- Entendido – sonrió Blaine con respeto; sabía que hablaba en serio, realmente lo sabía.

Burt se alejó y tomó a su esposa del brazo para escoltarla.

- Dicho todo ello, procedemos a retirarnos – expresó con voz que intentaba ser solemne. Claramente no le había salido bien, provocando la risa de los adolescentes y de su esposa. – No hagan explotar la casa.

- ¡Ah, no seas aguafiestas! – exclamó Finn indignado, volviendo a hacer que todos rieran. Tras despedirse, el matrimonio Hummel-Hudson se despidió de los menores y desaparecieron por la puerta principal de la casa.

Los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí y no contuvieron el grito de emoción:

- ¡Fiestaaaa!

**. **

**Finito:)**

**Comentarios por favorrr. Y no me maten por no poner lemmon, ya habrá en otra parte, créanme;)**

**¡Besitos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
